


Massage Effect

by DaeMEon



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F, Mass Effect Kink Meme, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 20:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaeMEon/pseuds/DaeMEon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Shepard gets a mind-blowing, body-melting massage from Liara, she brags about it to the ladies of the Normandy. Her XO gets an idea how to calm a certain psychotic biotic down.<br/>The story went two ways, so I wrote both. I just couldn't decide...<br/>There is no good or bad ending, just smutty and smuttier. It's OK if it doesn't make sense.</p><p>Written for a prompt on the the kinkmeme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

Pleasant small talk filled the Normandy observation deck as the ship pulled away from Illium and into deep space for a jump. After a much needed shore leave for the crew and recruiting two new members to the squad, it was time for Jane Shepard and her ground team to have a little celebration of their own. It was ladies night, Dr. Chakwas, Kelly and Tali sitting around the table relaxing with drinks in their hands. In the corner, a quiet Miranda was twirling her wine in her glass quietly, listening to the chatter.

“It was nice to see Liara,” Tali was saying with a warm voice. “It’s been a long time.”  
“Yeah,” Shepard sighed, sipping her drink. “She is doing well.”  
“She changed, didn’t she?” Chakwas remarked. “She seemed different.”  
“Yes,” Shepard and Miranda said at the same time. Suddenly everybody was quiet and they all looked at Miranda. It took several seconds for her to realize, and she looked up from her glass with an absent look.

“Oh. We met before, you know...” she shrugged. “When we... recovered you,” she explained. Miranda was lost in thought during the whole evening, joining out of courtesy and as a duty of the XO. She knew she needed to make connections with the crew, but she felt like an outsider. She only spoke because finally it was something familiar, but the look on their faces made her regret it.  
The women looked at each other, then Shepard turned back to Miranda with an encouraging smile.

“You never told me that part.”  
Miranda shrugged, looking around at the others, all watching curiously.  
“Oh, I suppose I thought Liara would tell you.” She sipped her drink a little bit embarrassed. “You went out for dinner and whatnot. Didn’t the subject came up?”

It was Shepard’s turn to look a bit embarrassed.  
“Well, not exactly.” She cleared her throat, taking a small sip. “We, um, talked about the good old days. And what happened since.”  
Miranda nodded, not really bothered by Shepard’s sudden awkwardness.  
“She probably thought Miranda told you already.” Chakwas interjected quickly, while Shepard shot her a “nice save” glance.  
“Oh, that would explain it,” Miranda replied, slightly clueless, but finally diffusing the situation.

But after a few moments of musing in silence, Tali spoke in a teasing voice.  
“So what have you two been up to all evening?”  
Shepard laughed, the tension gone. The cat was out of the bag.  
“Um, we really just had a good time. Had dinner and talked. Honestly,” she explained with eyes flashing, smiling all the time. “Nothing more. It would have been too awkward.”  
“Mmm-hmm,” Tali nodded.

“Okay, well, maybe she gave me a very nice massage,” Shepard relented, rolling her eyes.  
“An asari massage?” Chakwas asked curiously. “Don’t they have a special thing?”  
Shepard nodded with a wide grin.  
“Oh yes, they have,” she chuckled. “Some asari maiden... something.”  
This made Tali sit up.  
“Oooh, do tell!”  
Shepard lifted a hand. “It’s nothing like that. Seriously.”  
Tali couldn’t help but giggle. Maybe it was just the drink, Shepard hoped.  
“Yeah, because that would have been awkward.”  
Shepard sighed.  
“I can’t get out of this one, can I?” he looked at the quarian defeatedly.  
“Nope.” Tali replied cheerfully. “So how was it?” she continued after a beat.  
“Well, it was... nice, I guess.”  
The quarian just tilted her head, while Dr. Chakwas chuckled and drank her brandy. She reached to fill it up again.

“Okay, it was FAN-tastic,” Shepard gestured happily. She looked like she wanted to tell the story. “I never had anything like it. It was like... like I have never been relaxed in my entire life before. All the tension in every muscle: gone! I practically turned into jelly.” She laughed.  
“That sounds like fun,” Chakwas mused.  
“Oh, it was... it was...” Shepard looked up at the ceiling as she searched for the word to describe it. “It was... like... hyyyaahh!” she gave up with a deep sigh.  
Chakwas and Tali laughed, the older woman nodding wisely.  
“I can imagine.”  
“I’m telling you, I couldn’t have cared less if the Collectors would have invaded the planet. You should all try it some time!”

And then they talked about it some more, discussing techniques and experiences, while Miranda listened quietly, sipping her wine and watching the women chatter with a thoughtful expression. She didn’t have to concentrate too hard to follow them, she remembered every word and even as she kept listening, she went over the information in her head.  
Asari massage.  
All tension gone.  
Never been more relaxed.  
Couldn’t care less.

An idea started forming in her head.

***

 

Miranda spent the next two days doing research in her free time. She looked up all available information about massages on the Extranet, going through an enormous amount of spiritual ramblings until she found what she was looking for: techniques, tutorials, detailed illustrations with nerve and muscle mappings. The latter was quite familiar for her, but of course, during rebuilding Shepard, she wasn’t paying attention to these aspects of the human anatomy.

She did her best to sort out the superficial stuff and concentrate on the scientific explanations of the physiological effects that massages can have on a person’s state of mind and performance. It turned out the asari method that Shepard was referring to was a pretty good and thorough technique to ease tension and have a positive effect on one’s psyche. She actually wished she could have one of those massages for herself, too.

The next evening she was ready, sitting at her desk and twirling wine in her glass absently as she mused over the results on her screen. Yes, this might actually work, she thought, and it could solve several of her problems. In the past few months Shepard, in her very polite, non-invasive way, have suggested to Miranda to try and make connections with the crew, which she mostly dismissed. Most of them were Cerberus, her subordinates, probably scared of her, which she didn’t mind. She also knew they didn’t want to talk to her about anything outside of official business, and called her Ice Queen or some other nonsense behind her back. She was fine with that, too, as long as the ship ran smoothly. And it did.

However, Miranda was smart enough to know that Shepard really meant the non-human crew, the team she was putting together to battle the Collectors. And that, unfortunately included a human, who was, in many ways, worse than the aliens. Obviously, Jack was a loose cannon, clearly unstable, and compared to her, Miranda was a sweetheart. 

There were some run-ins already, tensions building between Jack and Cerberus, and Miranda represented that more than anything on the ship. The biotic didn’t really see Miranda as a person. But Shepard wanted a team that could work together on the field, and Jack was a part of that. So, in order for them to succeed, they needed to ease the tensions within the group. Miranda had to do this.

She gulped down the remaining wine from her glass, sighed and stood up. She was already in her workout gear that was more comfortable for such an occasion. She threw a towel over her arm and picked up a bottle of massage oil. Taking a deep breath she walked out of the office.

***

Jack was fidgeting with a datapad in the corner of her sleeping cot, her attention constantly slipping away. Things have been quiet since they left Illium, too quiet for her taste, and she was itching for some action finally. The Normandy was a weird ship, but at least it was a good kind of non-threatening quiet. Until EDI’s voice roused her from her scattered thoughts.  
“Jack, Miranda Lawson asked me to tell you that she would be visiting you in a minute. She requests you not to... ‘hurl anything at her general direction’.”  
Jack rolled her eyes with a frustrated sigh and threw the datapad on her bunk.  
“Fucking great. Thanks for the warning.” She snarled at EDI and reached for her gun before sitting back on her bunk and started to casually pick it apart and putting it back together.

Soon enough there were a click of shoes coming down the steps, and the Cerberus bitch appeared with a towel and a bottle in her hand. She stopped at the bottom of the stairs and waited quietly, lips pressed thin and looking a little bit uncomfortable.

Jack let her stew a bit until she put the gun back together and finally looked up at her.  
“What the fuck do you want?”  
Miranda Lawson took a deep breath, sighed, and waved with the arm with the towel on it.  
“I am here to give you a massage.”

Jack froze, and for a moment she wondered if the world had suddenly ended. She blurted out a laugh, looking around suspiciously, and gripping her gun tighter.  
“Say again?”  
Miranda closed her eyes for a long second before gathering up enough willpower to speak again.  
“Shepard seems to think - and I concur - that we ALL need to work together as a team and internal tensions can be detrimental to the...”  
Jack closed her eyes and raised a hand to shut her up. Incidentally, there was a gun in that hand. Miranda froze for a second, but the biotic was actually not aiming at her.  
“What the spinning fuck are you talking about?”  
Miranda squared her shoulders and stepped forward.  
“Obviously there is a tension between... certain members of the team and... I thought, as a peace offering, that a massage would be both a symbolic and a practical gesture to...”  
“Are you drunk?!” Jack blurted out in annoyance, standing up from her bed with one, fluid motion, now training the gun at her.

Miranda might have been drunk, a little bit. Well, she certainly drank a couple of glasses of wine to gather up the courage. Maybe tipsy. Just a little bit.  
“Absolutely not,” she replied indignantly in that aristocratic voice she used when arguing with someone. “I merely happened to hear Shepard talking about how relaxing a good massage can be, and...” she shrugged.  
“So? What the fuck?” Jack shook her head, lowering the gun in her surprise.  
“Look,” Miranda sighed, starting to speak like she was talking to a child. “We obviously have conflicts. So I decided I will be the mature one about it and do this as a peace offering.”  
There. She said it. She felt the dizziness of the wine slowly fading. She blinked slowly to clear her head.

Jack grimaced, half turning away from her in a defensive stance, left leg in front, distributing her weight between her feet. Miranda was very observant, so she noticed this even when she didn’t want to. The biotic was sizing her up, but the pose was less aggressive than before. That was a good sign.

Jack chuckled, shaking her head with closed eyes.  
“I fucking don’t believe this.”  
“Believe then, that I wouldn’t be here either if it weren’t for Shepard’s wish that we learn to tolerate each other.” Past her initial nervousness, she could actually try to make a sound argument. “I am doing this for the sake of the mission. And Shepard. Can you be adult enough to see her point?”  
That seemed to be working, Jack seemed to be relaxing a bit. She tilted her head as she considered.

“And this was her idea?” Jack asked, still suspicious a little bit, judging from her grimace. At least the gun was pointing to the ground.  
Miranda shook her head.  
“No. I did some research...”  
Jack lifted a hand again to silence her, but this time it was her empty left hand. She looked Miranda over again, this time with a curious gaze.  
“So this was your idea?”  
“Yes.”

Jack nodded. Miranda could see the wheels turning in her head. The biotic seemed to finally grasp the length that Miranda went to make this happen. Research. Getting out of her uniform, and into a more casual attire. She was a woman, after all, wasn’t she?

She was. Jack smirked with an amused sort, closing her eyes and lifting her arms in surrender.  
“Fine. Okay.”  
Miranda blinked.  
“What?” This was a bit too easy.  
“You heard me,” Jack said. “Okay. Give me a massage.”  
Miranda frowned.  
“Just like this?”  
“You said it yourself,” Jack shrugged. “I do this for Shepard,” she paused and added reluctantly. “And I can see you put some effort into it.”

Miranda nodded confidently. Finally, Jack saw some reason.  
“So. How shall we do this?”

Miranda shrugged.  
“I guess, um, you could put some blankets on this table and... lie down.”  
“Okay,” Jack said, keeping the amused smile on as she threw a blanket on the table, watching Miranda from the corner of her eyes. The Cerberus operative was keeping her cool, looking very serious. There was still room for embarrassment, Jack thought as she leaned back against the table. “And now?”  
“I’d say, undress, but that would require more clothing.” Miranda said with a critical frown, nodding at the leather straps covering almost nothing of her torso. “So I guess you should take your pants off.”

“Okay,” Jack said almost cheerfully, and swiftly dropped her pants, the half-smile still lingering on her red lips. She quickly stepped out of the baggy pants and stood there only in a pair of tiny, black panties. She undid the straps of her top and dropped them down onto her pants, freeing her small, round breasts. Miranda was still surprisingly cool, maybe realizing that really every inch of her was tattooed, so Jack hooked her thumbs into her panties and started to push them down.  
“Panties, too?”  
That did it. Miranda lifted a hand to stop her, closing her eyes.  
“That’s quite unnecessary.”

Jack chuckled pulled her panties back and pointed at the table with a questioning gaze.  
“Yes. On your stomach,” Miranda nodded, recovering quickly.  
“M’kay,” Jack shrugged with a grin and laid down. What the fuck, she thought, at least she gets a good massage from the Cheerleader. That alone should be worth it. She doubted this was an elaborate prank, Miranda was way above that kind of shit. Besides. She wouldn’t be embarrassed finding herself naked in front of anybody from the crew.

She rested her chin on her folded hands, stretching out, ass-up on the table, letting Miranda take a good look at all her tattoos. Well, almost all. She felt Miranda standing next to her, heard the bottle pop open and the squishy sounds as she poured some oil onto her hands. Soon, warm, wet palms were touching her shoulder blades and started spreading the massage oil all over her back. So far so good.

“I suppose you expect me to pay you back somehow,” Jack said, already relaxed from all the amusement. She felt Miranda shrug as the pressure of her hands changed on her back, oiling up her lower back, closing in on her hip.  
“I suppose it is up to you,” came the reply. “I do this for my own peace of mind as much as for Shepard.”

“Yeah, I doubted this whole thing was for me,” Jack snorted, teasing Miranda.  
“Um, no, you’re wrong. It’s about tension and...”  
“Yeah, yeah, just kidding. Relax, Cheerleader!” Jack chuckled. She had to admit, Miranda had delicate hands, probably not as callused as hers, and they did a good job so far. The rubbing stopped at the pantylines. More oil and then came her thighs and calves, and finally her ass. It didn’t feel awkward at all, just convenient. Yes. Convenient is how the cheerleader must see this whole issue. Solving a problem. 

Many people would find the sight of an almost naked, oiled up, tattooed Jack with her firm little ass curving up incredibly sexy, or at least somewhat erotic, but not Miranda Lawson. Jack relaxed more as the oil warmed her skin, eyes half-closed, smiling. She didn’t mind it though. She was already starting to not care about the Cerberus Cheerleader.

“Here we go,” Miranda muttered and Jack could imagine as she frowned and narrowed her eyes in concentration, rubbing her palms together. She reached for Jack’s shoulder.  
“Ready?”  
“Yup.”  
“Then here it is...”

And then Jack’s world exploded.


	2. Part Two: Version One (Jack)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is version one of the ending. Choose wisely!  
> (Just kidding, it's smut!)

As soon as Jack laid down on the table, Miranda relaxed. At least she did not have to see her smirking and her mocking gaze. She could concentrate on the task at hand. She had to admit, the biotic looked more feminine without her atrocious baggy pants. She looked more... human. And young. Miranda could now see the ten years difference between them. Jack wasn’t exactly frail, but she was leaner and less curvaceous than Miranda was, when she was 22. She could imagine that without those tattoos, the biotic would look pretty decent.

She rubbed her palms together exactly the way the tutorials described, her biotics dimly glowing around her hands and wrapped her fingers around Jack’s shoulder at the right spot, fingertips at her nerve endings. She started to squeeze them rhythmically, moving her hands in the precise trail described in the asari method.

After the first few squeezes, when she reached the nape of her neck, Jack gasped.  
“What the _fuck_?!” She groaned, her whole body shivering.  
Miranda stopped.  
“Something’s wrong?”  
“Nuh-no.” Jack sighed, taking a shuddering breath.  
Miranda waited.  
“Are you sure?”  
“Y-yes. Go on.”  
Miranda shrugged. She thought she was doing it right, but there was a chance she inadvertently caused pain. She applied a little less pressure as she started to move down her shoulder blades and the side of her ribs.

“Jesus fuck—” Jack moaned out long, her voice hitching in her throat.  
Miranda felt Jack’s body going softer under her touch as the biotic relaxed some more. Fingertips glowing blue, Miranda’s hands made their way downwards, over her kidneys on both sides of her spine. The moaning continued, Jack’s voice going deeper. Miranda could have sworn it was getting lustful. She frowned. Was Jack mocking her? She stopped.

“What? What?” Jack mumbled, tilting her head to the side to look at Miranda from the corner of her eyes.  
“I certainly hope you are not mocking me, Jack,” Miranda said sternly. “I put a lot of—”  
“Yeah, yeah, shut up,” Jack sighed. “Keep doin’ it.”

Miranda licked her lips and proceeded, concentrating as she reached the thinnest part of her waist. Her fingers wrapped around her sides, kneading the firm, slippery flesh, the tattoos rippling under her touch. Jack tried to stiffle another moan, pressing her lips against the back of her hands, but sound did escape, a pitch higher than before, her hips squirming. Her skin felt warmer than before.  
“Uh, shit!”  
Miranda stopped again, letting out an exasperated sigh.  
“If you’re not taking this seriously—”  
“Hyaaah, am serious. Go on,” she mumbled, snaking on the table.

Miranda moved her hands down over her panties and started kneading her thighs just below her firm ass, eliciting more moans from the biotic. Miranda felt every tremble of her muscles under her palm, so she could tell Jack was not trying to laugh, and she certainly wasn’t ticklish. Muscles clenched under her hands, each fingertip sinking into her skin, making little dimples, leaving her flesh relaxed even more than before.

Jack was still moaning, but seemed to calm down a bit, taking deep breaths as Miranda worked her way down. This lasted until the glowing fingertips reached her knee, making Jack twitch again.  
“Ah, fuck, there too...? How is that even... Hnnnh,” Jack mumbled when Miranda’s delicate fingers reached her ankle. The biotic shivered, and went limp.  
“Ticklish?” Miranda asked suspiciously. The more she worked on loosening Jack’s muscles, the more agitated the biotic seemed. The constant moanings and squirmings were not signs of relaxation, at least they didn’t sound like that for Miranda. “I can stop.”  
“Nuh-huh!” Jack objected. There was a disappointed whimper when Miranda finished with her left foot, but then an excited peep slipped out when the Cerberus operative resumed with her right thigh. By the time Miranda finished with that, Jack felt like a tattoed sack of jelly, slumped almost motionless on the table.

Miranda looked over the shining, ink-patterned body on the table and nodded. This was more or less the result it should be, apart from the strange moaning and squirming, which was definitely not normal. But Jack did not tell her to stop, so it must be working.

Miranda shrugged, then grabbed Jack’s ankles, and poking her tongue out between her lips in concentration she started to push her hands upwards on both legs, like smoothing out a fabric, her thumbs on the inside, sliding up the younger woman’s slippery skin. Almost as a sound effect, Jack groaned, slamming her forehead onto her hands, and bucked her hips just when Miranda reached the top of her thighs, making Miranda’s thumbs press against a damp patch right in the middle of Jack’s panties, triggering a gasp from both of them, Miranda pulling away her hands quickly.

“Uh, sorry about that!” Miranda said quickly, lifting her hands up.  
“Huh? Wha-?” Jack mumbled, trying to look back at her with sleepy eyes, her ass still squirming.  
Miranda looked back at her, ready to defend herself from the wrath of the biotic for poking her sex. Instead what she saw in Jack’s eyes were closer to lust. Miranda glanced back at Jack’s panties with a frown, hands still held up. Could that be—? No. It cannot possibly—!

Miranda blinked, shaking her head. She felt herself blush, slowly lowering her hands.  
“You fucking stopped? Why did you fucking stop?!” Jack asked in an annoyed whine, her eyes foggy.  
“Uh, well, I thought—”  
“Don’t!” Jack said, almost snarling.

 _Impossible!_ Miranda thought. Jack positively looked and sounded horny. That cannot be right. Maybe it wasn’t the massage, it was Jack’s fault. All the pent-up biotic tension, probably. 

“Don’t you fucking stop!” Jack hissed, still looking at her.  
Miranda sighed. Ah, well! If that is what it takes. She almost smiled, proud of her skills and the knowledge of Jack’s weakness.  
“All right! Phase two, then.” She rubbed her palms together again, building up warmth and charging up her biotics.  
“Fucking phase two! Yesss!” Jack hissed, turning her head forward, wiggling her hip.  
Miranda took a deep breath, pressing one hand to the nape of Jack’s neck, the other to the small of her back, just above her ass and started circling her palms along her spine, hands rubbing closer together to meet in the middle of her back.  
“Uhhh, what the flying fuck...!” Jack cried out, melting under Miranda’s touch, her back snaking as the biotic charge ran up and down her spine, getting warmer the closer Miranda’s hands travelled. “Mmm, holy shit, I’m—”

The moment Miranda’s hands met, Jack jerked, biting her lower lip and letting out a whine, her whole back arching, ass pushing up and letting out ragged breaths, she came, soaking her lap, collapsing down on the table. Miranda tried to hide her blushing behind a curtain of hair and a deep frown, pouting her lips. It was impossible to ignore the waves of pleasure that radiated from Jack, her biotics firing up and making her whole body glow.

It was as if a cushion of slippery electricity existed between Miranda’s palms and Jack’s skin, currents running in several directions, and Miranda’s hands, almost on their own accord, started traveling up and down along her spine, Jack moaning and swearing louder. Miranda felt her cheeks getting hotter, worrying that somebody might hear the noises and think all the wrong things, and she didn’t need any more awkwardness around the crew, but she couldn’t bring herself to stop. 

It wasn’t even the power she had over Jack, making her squirm like a bitch in heat under her palm. It was the pleasure she was—albeit inadvertently—causing. It felt good, for herself. She couldn’t possibly care about Jack, she told herself, but giving this much pleasure to anyone felt exhilarating. She still convinced herself she was in control.

“Duh-don’t fucking, hyah!” Jack shouted when Miranda’s hands reached the small of her back again. “Down! Muh-more!”  
Miranda licked her lips again, feeling her mouth go dry and the heat seeping up along her arms and her cheek, trickling down her spine. She felt biotic energy travel all over their bodies and she could not help but slip her right hand over Jack’s ass, pressing her left palm down against her spine.

“Come on! More!” Jack hissed, squirming her hip to make Miranda move her hand lower, between her thighs. Miranda couldn’t tell if she was doing it on her own accord or not, but she found the wet patch of her panties and two fingers rubbed her slit along her folds.

Jack’s body was rolling like smooth waves on a lake, her movements fluid, almost unnaturally soft. “Yes, right there!” she sighed, resting her head on her arms and closed her eyes, breathing loudly.  
Miranda found herself catching her breath, too, the feel of Jack’s soft mound through the fabric making her confused. She knew what _she_ liked, how to be touched, but doing it to Jack, of all people, felt odd. The smell of ozone filled the room as their biotic fields glowed.

Jack was seemingly in Nirvana, just grinding her hip back against Miranda’s fingers, who felt her own knees weakening.  
“What the fuck are you waiting for?” Jack said, not even opening her eyes, just giving a hip-nudge to her. Miranda suppressed a smile and she hooked her fingers into the wet fabric covering her crotch and pulled the panties down, while her left hand kept rubbing her back in small, glowing circles.

Miranda felt her hand tremble a bit as she exposed her sex. She felt the heat reaching her own lap, making her blush deeper, breathing faster. Through her palm, she felt how relaxed Jack was, lying on the table, trusting her. That made her want to do it even more. She rubbed the biotic’s ass in big circles, spreading some of the oily residue on her skin where the panties covered it and moistening her fingertips. She twisted her wrist and tilting her head with it, mouth slightly open from the excited breathing, she slipped two fingers between Jack’s folds and teased her entrance.  
“Yuh, mmm-hmm,” Jack moaned, wiggling her hip, pushing back against Miranda’s fingers, luring them in.  
“Are you sure?” Miranda whispered, just for the record, but hoped she could continue. She felt like an external force was guiding her moves, some magnetic field, something like their biotics, like she read Jack’s mind and wanted to do this.  
She sunk her fingers into Jack’s pussy even as she answered “Fucking yes, don’t you tease me you b-uh!” and Miranda moaned, too, as if she were pressing her fingers inside herself.  
It was tight but wet, her fingers slipping in smoothly up to the knuckles, and Jack squirmed and moaned, while Miranda’s hand was rubbing up and down the small of her back, feeling every bump on her spine under her palm.

It didn’t take long for Jack to reach her peak, and Miranda was closely following her, realizing she was gasping and moaning as well, rubbing her thighs together to dissipate some of the heat she felt radiating from her sex, while her fingers ground against Jack’s wet, warm flesh the same way she was massaging her back. And then Jack came with a cry and some curses, repeating them over her wheezing as she tried to catch her breath, flooding Miranda’s hand with her juices.

“The fuck just happened?” Jack asked when she could speak again, her body twitching now and then, her mind focusing.  
Miranda blinked, disappointed that she could not come as well, pressing her lips together as she stopped rubbing Jack’s back and slowly pulling her fingers out from her trembling, wet sex.  
“I-I don’t know how—” she mumbled, stepping back, a bit disappointed.

What just happened? What did she... they do? Did it work? Miranda felt confused at the results, disappointed that she was left unsatisfied and frustrated because she let it all get out of hand. Or head. Or whatever. She could only hope that at least Jack would back off and stop provoking her. She seemed pleased enough, lying there and purring like a lazy panther after a good meal. Oh, how she wished she could relax like that.  
Jack turned towards her, propping herself up on her elbow, exposing her naked chest to Miranda with a grin, in all her tattooed glory.  
“Well, it certainly made me not give a fuck about you any more,” Jack snickered.

Miranda nodded. She shouldn’t feel disappointed, she thought, it was Jack, after all.  
“Well. I am glad that we got that out of your system,” she replied coldly, wiping her hands in the towel and throwing it at Jack. She nodded to the still smirking biotic, and turned to walk away. “You can leave the towel at the bathroom with the rest—”

She suddenly felt light, lifted into the air in a crackling field of biotic energy. It turned her towards Jack, who had a predatory grin, leaning on her elbow, one leg pulled up to shamelessly expose her lap. Miranda was drifting towards her steadily. The young biotic licked her lips at the sight of her prey.  
“But it is only fair to return the favor...”


	3. Part Two: Version Two (Miranda)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the second version of the ending.  
> There is really no wrong choice...

Pain blossomed in Jack’s shoulders, running down her spine, making her cringe, and her neck felt like it’s gonna snap.  
“OW! What the fuck?!” She struggled, trying to get out of Miranda’s grip. “Is this how you planned to kill me, bitch?!”

Miranda pulled her hands away suddenly before Jack could snap them away.  
“Not at all. What are you talking about?” Miranda asked, insulted.  
Jack rolled her shoulders and stretched her neck.  
“If this is a sick joke, Cheerleader, I’m gonna rip you in half,” she hissed painfully, trying to work out the pain from her muscles. Miranda looked taken aback.  
“I can assure you it’s not. I prepared—”  
“Yeah? How much did you prepare?”  
“Two days,” Miranda replied like it was obvious. “It is usually sufficient preparation.”  
Jack glared at her like she saw a dancing elephant – shocked and amused at the same time.  
“TWO fucking days?”  
Miranda nodded sulkingly. “That’s how long it takes.”  
Jack snorted. “What are you, some kind of fucking robot?”  
“I’m just very sm— Never mind.” Miranda took a deep breath, retrieving her bottle of massage oil and neatly folding the towel over her arm. “Obviously, this was a bad idea. I should go.”  
Jack sat up.  
“Yeah.”  
Miranda pressed her lips together and turned to walk away.  
“I can’t fucking believe it that you tried to learn massage in two days.” Jack chuckled incredulously.  
Miranda stopped and sighed.  
“It’s just anatomy!” she snapped. “I’m good at anatomy!” There was only so much mocking she was willing to take.

Jack laughed. “Wait.”  
Miranda turned back, glaring at the biotic. Jack looked at her with a smirk.  
“Obviously, you don’t know shit about massage, Cheerleader.” She lifted a hand when Miranda opened her mouth for a retort. “And obviously, you need a massage more than me.”  
Miranda was ready to fire back, but deep inside she knew it was probably true. She felt as much even when she was doing her research. She bit back her reply.

Jack reached for the bottle and the towel.  
“Come on. I’ll show you how a real massage feels like.”  
Miranda frowned suspiciously, pulling away a bit.  
“Why would you do such a thing?”  
Jack smirked. “You said it yourself: for Shepard.”

Miranda relented. She would not admit it, but she really needed to relax. Blaming it on Shepard seemed like a good idea. She reluctantly stepped forward and gave the bottle and towel to the biotic.

Jack smiled, standing there in nothing but her small, black panties and nodded at Miranda.  
“So. Get those things off and I’ll show you how a fucking massage is done.” There was a playfulness to the biotic’s tone and Miranda suspected that Jack didn’t just do this for Shepard, but to finally show she is better at something than her.

Miranda slipped off her T-shirt and her trainers, standing there in a sports bra and matching cotton panties. Jack watched with curious eyes, trying not to smirk too obviously. Then she tried not to gape too much when the Cerberus agent took off her bra and Jack got a good look at her body. She had to admit, she did look pretty hot, her skin flawless and pale, curvaceous, like she was carved from marble. Damn near perfect bitch!

Miranda glared at her and climbed on the table, and Jack needed a second to focus again.  
“So far so good,” she muttered and as soon as Miranda laid down on her stomach, she hopped on the table, too, and straddled her legs. Miranda squirmed.  
“Is this necessary?” she asked reluctantly.  
“No,” Jack shrugged, “It’s just how I’m used to it. Try to relax, cheerleader.”

Jack frowned, staring down at the most perfect piece of ass she ever saw, and for some reason, that just made her frustrated. Surely, she could hardly blame the bitch for her genes... Jack shook her head with a frown and poured oil on that creamy white skin and spread it along her back and shoulders, trying to get into the mood.  
“Ready?” she asked, rubbing her palms together, when she was finished.  
“Ready,” Miranda replied quietly. It was probably because she rested her forehead on her hands, her voice muffled. Surely, the Cerberus bitch wasn’t being shy.

“Feel and learn,” Jack said confidently and grabbed her shoulders, pressing her fingers into her muscles. The effect was almost immediate.

Jack could feel Miranda melting with every rub of her palms and fingers as she worked her shoulders, progressing towards her neck. At first there were some surprised gasps until Miranda got used to the sensation, but after that, Jack felt her relax more and more.  
“Fuck, you are pent up as shit,” Jack said, amused.  
“Tellmeaboudid,” Miranda mumbled, squirming into a more comfortable position. Somehow she made it look enticing, although Jack was sure it was not intentional.

She brushed away the thoughts and started to work her shoulder blades, kneading the tension from her muscles. Impossibly, Miranda seemed to relax even more, moans escaping her lips.  
“See?” Jack said in a confident tone. “It’s not just anatomy.”  
“Yes mmmkay,” Miranda sighed in a higher tone of voice as she squirmed, swaying her hips as she got more comfortable.

By the time Jack reached the small of her back, Miranda was moaning almost constantly, in sync with every pressure and rub, gasping now and then, and her muscles loosened at an almost alarming rate. Jack thought for a moment that the Cerberus bitch would just melt away into a pool of jelly like some fairy tale witch. She chuckled at the thought. It would be appropriate, all things considered. Maybe she can do it if she turns it up a notch. That made her chuckle. 

Even if it doesn’t, she still got a kick out of diffusing Miranda. It felt good to have at least this much control over her. Certainly, she was not giving it to the Cerberus Cheerleader to make her feel better. It was about Shepard. And herself. Yes. Definitely.

Only she wished that that perfectly round ass wasn’t swaying right in front of her eyes, between her knees. It was unnerving, making it harder to concentrate. She became suspicious when she reached her hips, where he fingers dug deeper into slippery skin.  
“What’s the matter, Cheerleader?” she snarled. “Are you mocking me?”  
Miranda whined when the massage stopped, squirming needily, her pale skin gleaming from the oil.  
“Don’t— don’t stop now!” Miranda demanded.  
“If this is some sick joke for dissing you, I can make it hurt, you know!”  
“N-no!” Miranda protested, swaying her hip, sighing “More!”

Jack frowned, sliding lower and rubbed some oil onto her firm thighs, hands on both of her legs and went on with the massage, fingers sinking into smooth skin. She couldn’t help but notice how Miranda kept moving her hip, restrained, barely noticeable but following Jack’s rhythm, pushing her body into each squeeze. Jack felt herself get hotter especially in her belly, and noticed with some alarm a dark spot on the Cerberus Cheerleader’s panties just between her thighs. Then she felt a tiny bit of relief, as she felt herself getting worked up, too, Miranda’s behaviour confirming that she wasn’t alone. By the time her hands reached her knee, the other woman was moaning constantly, her voice muffled as she tried to press her mouth into her hands, trying to control herself, unsuccessfully.

Jack tried to concentrate on the task at hand, but it became harder with each passing moment and each moan, feeling herself breathing harder.  
“Ah, what the fuck,” she muttered under her breath and started to work her way back up, her hands caressing more than actually working to loosen Miranda’s muscles. It was getting harder to ignore the view of that ass and the Cheerleader’s snaking back.  
“There! There!” Miranda moaned as the hands reached her ass again, pushing back needily against Jack’s hands. “Oh, my god!” she cried out and clasped her hand against her mouth as her body twitched and shuddered, her shoulders shaking and started to sob “It’s so good. I’ve never...” 

“Shut up!” Jack hissed impatiently, confused by her behavior and the way her own body was reacting to it, absently rubbing her hip up and down as she moved her hands up. She froze as she felt Miranda’s body tremble under her touch. She glared at the wet patch between her thighs. “Did you just fucking came?!” 

She could see Miranda nodding several times, mumbling something, before she was able to reply.  
“It felt so good. I couldn’t stop...” she confessed sniffing, her voice high-pitched. She wasn’t even trying to apologize.  
“Are you fucking crying, or what?” Jack snorted, trying to sound indignant, but her tone was more curious than angry. Miranda seemed to be nodding at the question timidly. “I can’t fucking believe it.” 

“Give me more,” Miranda whispered after regaining some composure and stopped sniffling.  
Jack pressed her lips together and frowned. “More? You want more?!” It was getting hotter in her little space, and she realized she was grabbing Miranda’s ass with both hands, and the pale woman was motionless under her, like she was trapped by Jack’s grip.

“Yes, yes. Please. More.”  
Jack wanted to stop, and climb off the table. Even now the Cerberus bitch was giving her orders. She should spank that ass, jolt her out of her reverie. Snarling she decided to go all the way instead and massage her brains out, even though her rational mind said it made no sense, attacking her slippery ass with renewed vigor, hands quickly sliding up and kneading her snaking waist.

This was met by renewed moans and gasps from Miranda and Jack had to remind herself not to just grip and rub that lean waist, but work her fingers across her skin and find more muscle. She was panting loud when she reached Miranda’s shoulders again, hissing quiet curses under her breath. By that time she was grinding her crotch against her firm thighs, rubbing her lap up and down those curvy buttocks in a steady rhythm.

“What the fuck are you doing to me, cheerleader?” Jack muttered as she leaned forward, grabbing the back of Miranda’s neck, finding it hard to grip her oily skin. “Don’t fucking tell me what to do.”  
Biotic energy started to glow around her hand, tingling Miranda’s spine. 

Miranda gasped and stopped moving her upper body, just grinding her hip back, pressing her forehead against her hands, breathing heavily. “Don’t fucking stop,” she groaned.

Despite her previous annoyance, Jack was glad to go on, her biotics glowing as her hand rubbed the back of Miranda’s neck. She reached down with a smirk and grabbed the other woman’s panties and yanked it down, pulling it to her knees, eliciting a delighted gasp from Miranda. Jack eagerly pressed her hand between those delicious buttcheeks and cupped her dripping sex, and leaned forward.  
“Geez, cheerleader,” she purred as she started to rub the smooth mound, fingers parting her folds. “You were in more dire need of a massage than any woman in the galaxy.”

“Whatever,” Miranda mumbled and pushed her hip into Jack’s hand, lifting her shoulders up to feel more of her other hand. Jack was about to laugh it off, but then her naked nipples rubbed against those smooth, oily shoulderblades and that made her breath catch in her throat.

The warm, smooth touch seemed to close a circuit that sent a pleasant tingle across her body. Losing control of her biotics her whole body started to glow blue and soon she noticed Miranda was glowing, too. The two fields merged and Jack was panting and moaning in sync with Miranda, riding her thighs with her hips in the same rhythm as her hands kneaded her neck and her pussy, two fingers slipping into Miranda’s eager hole on their own. Their hips rocked against each other, their movements fluid, and soon Jack was breathing into Miranda’s hair, taking in her sweet scent, letting her breasts rub all over the Cerberus cheerleader’s back.

“Oh, what the fuck,” Jack sighed between two thrusts, letting go completely and their moans mixed into one, continuous sound of pleasure, increasing in pitch and volume as they rode each other over the peak in a blur, in a radiant, blue field of energy, muscles twitching, gushing their pleasure, screaming. “Uh, the fuck,” Jack mumbled as she collapsed on the heaving Miranda.

They laid there for long minutes, with eyes closed, Jack’s head resting on Miranda’s shoulder, breasts pressed flat between them, feeling every twitch of the body under her. Miranda’s hand slipped back and gently touched Jack’s thigh, as if to stop her from slipping off. The heat radiating from their bodies slowly dissipated and Jack finally rolled off Miranda towards her bed, quickly trying to pull herself together, shaking her head in disbelief.  
“What the fuck just happened?” she muttered, pressing a palm to her forehead. She turned back towards Miranda who was lazily turning to her side, exposing her perfect breasts and flat belly to her, smiling contently.  
“Some massage,” she purred, looking over the lean, tattooed body of the biotic, who started to stroll up and down, still only in her panties.  
“Fucking great,” Jack snorted and stopped to look at her. “And now what?”  
“I don’t know,” Miranda shrugged, sitting up with a peaceful expression, her movements graceful and enticing. Jack frowned. The bitch didn’t even know she was doing it, Jack thought. “But I think we did what Shepard suggested, so I’d call it a win.”

Jack was not that certain, feeling confused, nervous... tense. After a massage and a pretty good sex, she had to admit. Still, this was wrong.  
“Yeah, okay, fucking A. For Shepard. Great. You can go now and leave me the fuck alone.”  
Miranda was reluctant to move, legs dangling off the table.  
“I possibly need a few more minutes until I can walk out of here.” She chuckled.  
Jack rolled her eyes, throwing Miranda the towel.  
“Hilarious. Let’s just say we’re not gonna kill each other, okay? Go, Fucking Team Shepard! Yay!” She waved her hands like a cheerleader. “Everybody gets what they want and let’s not talk about it any more.”

Miranda tilted her head with a teasing smile.  
“What’s the problem, Jack? Didn’t you have fun?” she said making a show of toweling herself off, parting her thighs as she sat on the table, rubbing her back, showing as much of her chest as possible.

“Well, at least I didn’t cry like a baby!” Jack snapped, pacing up and down again.  
“Jack,” Miranda said quietly, in a tone of voice that made the biotic stop in her tracks and look at her seriously.  
“Jack, if you’re upset, then it didn’t work,” Miranda explained in a soft tone, putting down the towel and pulling herself straight as she sat naked on Jack’s table. 

Jack couldn’t help but agree, although it pained her to admit it. What was with this motherly tone anyway?  
“Well, too bad. Screw Shepard. I’m done. Dress up already and get the fuck out!” she said, folding her arms across her chest.  
Miranda however just smiled and reached out a hand towards her. Jack found she didn’t pull away.  
“I came here to help you relax,” Miranda almost purred as she said it, wrapping her fingers around Jack’s wrist and gently pulling her closer. “And I intend to finish the job,” she whispered quietly and snaked a hand around Jack’s lean waist as soon as she was within reach.

Jack was still frowning, and started to pull away.  
“Screw you, too and your fucking cheerleader attitude. You’re doing everything to please Shepard.”  
Miranda’s grip tightened around her waist and her other hand slipped up Jack’s arm to the nape of her neck, pulling her closer and pressing her breast against Jack’s that made her gasp.  
“Screw Shepard,” Miranda smiled, and pulled her in for a kiss.


End file.
